


Dance With Me Yumeno-Chan!

by Tosamura26



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I got curious about them and now I can't stop, listen don't get mad aright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosamura26/pseuds/Tosamura26
Summary: I literally just saw these two smols in one of those vine compilations where their heads are on the people, now I can't stop, I think I love this ship.Honestly, I know every fan base has different opinions on who should be with who, and I know especially in the Danganronpa fandom people are VERY picky with Ouma ships. I like this though so please keep rude opinions to yourself. Thank you and enjoy!





	Dance With Me Yumeno-Chan!

**Author's Note:**

> Himiko's P.O.V.
> 
> No spoilers but just encase: Spoilers

I didn't feel like going to Hopes Peak's formal. About a month ago though, Tenko convinced me to get a ticket and now she was dragging me to try on dresses. Trying on dresses was already hard enough when it came to my height, I probably wouldn't be able to fill in a dress very well either. I stared up at my best friend's chest as she was looking through the rows of dresses. She's lucky. I stared down at my own, or lack there of, before sighing and looking through all the dresses as well. Tenko looked excited as she held up a bunch of options. 

"What's wrong Himiko," Tenko noticed my mood and rushed over to me, "Do you see anything that you like?"

I shrugged and yawned, "Not really, nothing here will probably fit me."

She thought for a moment before smiling brightly, "You don't have to wear a gown! You could just wear a shorter dress! I know that there's something here that you'll look beautiful in!"

She helped me for a little while before holding up a few options. One was a simple red dress, another was black and was open in the back, and the last one was white and frilly. All three seemed really cute, but I immediately put the red dress back on the rack. Tenko was a little shocked at first.

"Himiko," she gasped, "You don't like it?"

I grabbed my hair, "Too much."

She nodded before looking a little longer for herself. Finally, we made it to the dressing room. Tenko almost had to beg one of the employees to let us share a dressing room and when they finally complied, she almost shouted in excitement. She marched into the larger dressing room and I quietly apologized to the employees before following her. I hung up the two dresses and prepared myself for my least favorite part about clothes shopping. Tenko happily bounced as she started trying on her first option. It was a navy blue jumpsuit. Already I felt jealous over how good she looked. I quickly tried on the white dress and nearly laughed at myself. I looked like a little girl. 

"Oh, HImiko," Tenko gave me a fake smile, "You look beautiful."

"Quiet Ouma," I joked before taking it off. 

"Don't compare me to that degenerate!"

I laughed at her remark and looked at the black dress. At least it's open in the back, that's pretty grown up. I tried it on and immediately fell in love with it. There was plenty of padding in the chest area and the open back made me feel amazing. Tenko tried on another dress before turning to me.

"Yes baby," she shouted.

I smiled brightly and spinned a little, earning another shout of approval from Tenko. I heard my phone go off and I turned to it laughing. It quickly stopped though when I saw who texted me and then the message. 

"Holy shit," I mumbled,

"What's wrong?"

"Ouma just asked to go to the formal with me!"

Tenko suddenly turned serious, "Tell him that if he's messing with you, that I'll destroy him."

I did just that. Things suddenly turned serious. I don't know if I'm more worried about the fact that he could be lying, or about the fact that he could be dead serious. While we waited for him to text back, we finished shopping. Tenko ended up choosing the navy blue jumpsuit and I chose the black dress. My phone went off again and Tenko quickly looked over my shoulder. 

'I mean, she can try but my friends will protect me. Anyway, do you wanna go with me?"

I texted him back 'Why do you want to go with me?'

Tenko and I walked back to the dorms and as soon as we went to our separate rooms, Ouma texted me again. This was starting to get annoying. I knew for a fact that he was lying to me. Why would want to go with me and not anyone else?

'Pleeeaaase Yumeno-chan!'

I was about to text him back yes when I got a second message again. I don't know what else I was expecting or why my heart hurt.

'Just kidding ugly girl!'

I threw my phone on my bed and ignored it for the rest of the day. 

 

A few days have passed and it was finally the night of the formal. I was going to meet the girls in the banquet hall instead of all of us getting ready at the same time. I needed time to prepare for this dance. I tried curling my hair, but after immediately burning my ear without even touching my hair, I gave up. I wore my hair clip instead, did a little makeup, and called it a day. I slipped on the dress and a pair of flats. I really should start embracing my height at this point. 

There as a knock on my door and I turned to the noise. I sighed knowing exactly who it was. Ever since Ouma has texted me, he stopped after joking with me. I was happy about it but he didn't even talk to me in our classes. Usually I'd be one of his first victims of the day but he didn't mess with me at all. Maybe he feels bad? 

"Yumeno-chan," he sang.

I groaned before opening the door, "What do you-."

I practically scream laughed when I saw him. His hair was slicked back and he looked uncomfortable in his tie. He stared down at my laughing body and patiently waited for me to stop.

"Are you wearing shoe inserts," I could barely get the words out.

"Yeah," he went to run his hand through his hair but jerked back, "One of the girls in my group dressed me up and did my hair. You think I can borrow your sink to wash this stuff out?"

I laughed but stepped back so he could come through. He ran into my bathroom and started washing the gel out. I watched him for a while and when he finally dried his hair off, turned to me. 

"Are you ready," he asked and held his hand out.

I nearly laughed again, "You said you were kidding. You either want to go with me or you don't."

"I do want to," he frowned, "Do you not want to go with me?"

"Of course I do," I crossed my arms.

We stayed silent for a while. I don't think I realized what I said exactly until I a couple seconds later. I stared up at him and felt my heart race faster and faster. 

"Uhm," I tried to find the words, "What I mean is-."

"You look beautiful," his face suddenly went soft.

"Stop lying."

"You know me so well," he rubbed my head, "I actually think you look perfect!"

I smiled and felt my face go red, "You're an idiot."

Finally, we made our way to the banquet hall. Our hands bumped together a few times and I really wanted to hold it. As if reading my mind, he laced his fingers through mine and smiled down at me. I smiled back and blushed. He walked a little faster before starting to run. I shouted, completely shocked over this, but made sure to keep up with him.

"Come dance with me Yumeno-chan," he laughed and for once, his laughter sounded like the music that was getting louder and we got closer to the dance. 

And for the entire night, all we did was dance with each other.


End file.
